


Lost and Found (discontinued)

by Feena_c



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feena_c/pseuds/Feena_c
Summary: Gabriel Reyes works for Blackwatch; an organization that specializes in hunting Deviant androids.  He's called to the home of the McCrees to help with a kidnapping/homicide case.  The mother has been murdered and the family's son, Jesse, has been taken by the family's home assistance android, an AP-600 (Jack).





	1. Penthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the DBH world but following Overwatch characters. No DBH characters appearing, referenced as events need.

Gabriel pulled on his Blackwatch jacket and stepped out into the foggy Chicago air.  He’d just received a call for assistance from the local police; a homicide and kidnapping in the upscale part of town.  A Deviant was suspected. Deviants; androids whose programming was malfunctioning and causing erratic behavior, were Blackwatch’s specialty.  Gabriel was one of their best detectives, and the call had been for the best. 

Gabriel darted out to his police car and headed for the scene.  The incident had occurred at a penthouse in the ritziest part of town which belonged to one Joel McCree, a local judge.  Gabriel was distantly familiar with the man. He’d been a lawyer in the past, and was extremely wealthy. Reportedly, his wife had been murdered by their home service Android, an AP-600 unit, who also took the couple’s son, Jesse McCree, during its escape.  Gabriel ground his teeth slightly. He was a specialist in hunting Deviants, but he’d never dealt with one in a hostage situation before. To his knowledge, very few people had. Deviants were a recently growing problem, and their list of crimes, while horrific, was still relatively small.  Gabriel didn’t have a reference on how to deal with an android holding a kid hostage. If it was. The kid might already be dead. 

Gabriel turned off his siren as he parked outside the building and stepped out.  The fog had given way to a light, chilly rain. He flashed his badge to the officers on duty, not that he really needed to.  He and his Blackwatch jacket was perfectly recognizable. 

The penthouse had its own special elevator. He rode up the 80 stories in silence, reviewing info on his tablet.  There wasn’t much yet, the incident had only happened about 2 hours ago. He clicked it off and pocketed the device as he stepped into the penthouse.  

“Ah, Detective Reyes.  Good to have you,” Captain Amari turned, stepping over some broken glass to shake Gabriel’s hand.  Gabriel had been in the police academy with her back in the day, before joining Blackwatch. Hell, before Blackwatch had existed. 

“Captain.  I’d say it’s a pleasure, but…”  Gabriel glanced around. The apartment was a pretty bad mess.  Gabriel didn’t see a body, but he saw blood; both red and the android’s characteristic blue, though it was beginning to fade.  “The husband still here? I understand he’s the only witness so far.” 

“Yes, he’s refused to leave his wife’s body.  It’s in the bedroom, this way. He’s pretty...well, you can imagine.  And his boy’s missing. Hell…” Ana looked distant for a moment, then led Gabriel through the dining area, to a back hall and then the master bedroom. 

It wasn’t pretty.  The wife was laying on the floor between the left side of the bed and a walk-in closet.  She had a large wound in her abdomen. Gabriel’d read she’d been shot at close range. There was blue blood speckled on the floor as well, it looked like.  A struggle. 

“...Mr. McCree?”  Ana said gently. The man, sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands, looked up slowly.  He was obviously distraught, but he summoned up some composure and glanced from Ana to Gabriel as she gestured to him.  “This is Detective Reyes from Blackwatch. He’s one of the finest. He’s going to need to ask you some questions, and inspect the scene.  Is that alright?” Ana was being extra careful, aware the man was a judge. If he didn’t like how they handled something, she could get into a lot of trouble. 

“Yes-yes, of course. Whatever you need to do.  Please hurry, my son--he’s still out there with that...thing.”

Gabriel nodded.  “I understand, sir.  The local police are already searching.  I’ll do whatever I can to help. I need to look around, then I’ll speak with you.”  Gabriel nodded slightly and moved around the bed, crouching and examining the woman’s body.  He adjusted his position slightly trying to get a better view. The woman was laying on her stomach, although it looked like she’d been shot from the front.  Must’ve staggered and rolled hitting the bed? Or been moved? There wasn’t any sign of her being dragged. Gabriel turned his head the other way. There was a faded bruise on the back of the woman’s left arm, actually it extended around the arm a bit.  Had she been grabbed? That wasn’t fresh though. 

“Excuse me, detective.”  A scene photographer stepped behind him.  Gabriel stood, looking around. There was a bit of the mess near the wall by the door.  He walked around the bed again, taking a look. A couple picture frames and a vase had been thrown, it looked like.  Gabriel glanced out into the hall, then turned back and surveyed the room. Ana was moving beside him, not interfering but ready if he had questions.  

“Murder weapon around?” 

Ana shook her head.  “No. Mr. McCree said the android took it with it when it took the boy,” she said low, not wanting to upset the man by talking about his son too casually. 

Gabriel nodded minimally.  “Security footage?” 

Ana glanced up at him.  “There is none.” 

Gabriel turned his head, blinking quickly.  “Excuse me?” 

Ana shook her head.  “It’s corrupted. We’ve already got people on it, but from what they’ve called up it’s pretty hopeless.” 

“Corrupted?  How? This is a state of the art building, how the fuck do they have fucked up security cameras?”

“Apparently, the last three days of footage are bad.  The security guards we’ve spoken too all claim the footage has been fine when they’ve checked it though.  They always check at the end of shift, which is every 6 hours. They have a log, even. Everything was fine up to the check this afternoon, according to the log and the guards we’ve spoken to.”

Gabriel gave Ana a look.  Well, that was a red flag.  Something big was up. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at the man, and then out the windows at the rainy skyline.  Who could’ve gotten to the footage that quickly? The android? Someone, or something else? Gabriel ground his teeth again, stopping himself from going for a cigarette in his pocket. 

“So that’s why the report didn’t include a point of exit?  We’ve no idea how the android got out of the building?”

Ana shook her head.  “Oh, we know. It jumped.” 

“What?” 

Ana made a follow-me gesture and led Gabriel back out and into a guest room on the opposite side of the large apartment.  Gabriel felt the wind as she opened the door. Two of the floor-to-ceiling window panes were shattered, the hole had police tape across it and warning signs taped up.  Gabriel stepped closer to the hole and looked out. There was another building, just possible an android could make the jump. Just. It would’ve been a near thing. 

“Anything on that building’s cameras?”

“It’s still under construction.  There’s only cameras on the first floor, and the feed is off site.  We’ve contacted the owners for recordings, should have something soon.” 

Gabriel nodded and walked back to the bedroom, folding his arms and standing in front of the man again. 

    “Mr. McCree?” 

Joel looked up, apparently having not noticed the two come back in.  

    “I have your statement to the Captain, but I’d like to hear it myself.”

    “Uh,”  the man closed his eyes briefly.  “Alright. I came home from work, and heard yelling when I got into the hall.  Cassie, my--” the man stopped, recollecting himself. “My wife was yelling, screaming.  I came back to the bedroom and found her pointing my gun at our Jack. She--it was my fault!”  He put his head in his hands, a sob overtaking him. Gabriel waited a moment, then prompted him.  

     “What happened when you came in?” 

     “I startled Cassie, she turned and Jack, he--it lunged at her and got the gun and… and it shot her.  Just like that. I was so shocked I just, I froze.” The man put a shaking hand to his face. “And the android pushed past me and out of the room.  I didn’t even think--I was checking on Cassie and trying to get my phone out to call an ambulance when I heard Jesse--” the man’s voice caught again.  “I heard him scream. I ran to look, and I heard glass breaking in the guest room and….and Jesse was gone. It took him! It took my boy!” The man put his other hand to his face and bowed his head lower. 

Gabriel glanced at Ana.  He hated this part, he wasn’t good with handling people being emotional.  He let another minute pass. “Can you give me anymore detail? When you came in the room, you said your wife was pointing your gun at the android?”

The man breathed for a moment, slowly, before answering.  “Yes. I’ve always kept a gun--for self defense. I made sure Cassie knew where it was.”

    “What exactly did you hear her yelling at the android?” 

    “Just--she was telling it to ‘back off’, something like that.  I think… I think she’d shot it. I remember--I think it had been shot in the arm.” 

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully.  That matched with the blue blood around where Cassie was laying. 

    “Any other details?  Anything at all?” 

The man stared forward for a moment, blinking back tears absently.  “I don’t think so…”

    “The android, it was a AP-600 yea?  A Jack?” The man nodded. “Had it ever acted strangely before?” 

He shook his head.  “No, he’d been a model home assistant.  Cassie loved it. We’d had some extra programs added too--to make it helpful in babysitting Jesse,” the man closed his eyes in pain.  “I never noticed anything amiss before.” 

Gabriel nodded.  Androids going deviant was still a mystery.  The cases were limited enough that a solid theory as to why it happened had yet to be formed, at least on any official level.  Cyberlife wasn’t talking much, except the standard PR speak. Gabriel didn’t like that; in his view the company was either hella dumb, or lying.  He had his opinion about that too. One didn’t get to be a top detective without being a suspicious type. 

    “Thank you for your time, Mr. McCree.” 

Gabriel turned, walking back out into the living room.  Ana had stepped out during their chat, and waved him over.  

    “We just got the security footage from the company building next door.  Just on the edge of one of the views; the analyst got a glimpse of an AP-600 running west with a boy fitting Jesse’s description.  The alley between the Macy’s and the Sinclair building.” 

    “Let’s go,”  Gabriel jogged for the door. 


	2. LakeView

Gabriel crouched on the ground, phone light on as he looked carefully for clues.  The high buildings provided some protection from the rain, but he really wished it would stop.  It might wash away evidence. 

Ana was also nearby with a couple of her officers, scouring the area for anything amiss. 

“I’m gonna go ahead a bit,”  Gabriel yelled back, then started down the alley.  If he spotted anymore security cameras they might get something.  Gabriel continued down the alley till he came out the other side. He glanced down the street both directions.  This street was covered; a shopping area aimed at foot traffic. There were little restaurants and shops all down the street.  Gabriel frowned. It’d be difficult for an android with a struggling kid to get through here unnoticed, but there’d been no reports.  Maybe the kid had been unconscious? That should’ve been noticed too, but people could be pretty unobservant in Gabriel’s experience. Or maybe the android had ditched the kid?  Gabriel glanced back down the alley, which had a number of dumpsters in it. He felt something uneasy in his stomach. He saw that Ana had thought of the same thing, one of her officers was systematically opening and checking dumpsters while the other watched their back, gun out.  

Gabriel turned back to the street.  He didn’t think the android at least would be hiding there, it wouldn’t make sense to stay so close to the scene.  Of course, deviants did strange things. 

Gabriel walked out into the shopping area and looked around again.  The android had been shot, Mr. McCree had said. He’d been bleeding, he’d left blood in the apartment.  It had been a while now and that blood had mostly faded. Gabriel pulled out his tablet and turned on the camera, altering some settings.  He might not be able to spot the blood anymore, but a camera filter could. He held up the tablet and turned, very slowly, looking for anything.  Taco place, no, nothing at the convenience store, nothing in front of the boutique… there. A small spot. Gabriel moved closer to the spot. Definitely a few drips of android blood.  Gabriel crouched and ran a scannng app, then smirked. It matched their suspect. Gabriel looked up and around. A moped rental stand. 

Gabriel pulled out his phone and called Ana. 

“You found something, Reyes?”

“Maybe, can you pull up the family’s credit cards?  I found some of our suspect’s blood near a moped rental place.  The android was a house assistant, he probably had their credit info in his storage.” 

“Just a minute,”  Ana hung up. 

Gabriel was already looking up the shop’s website.  He knew the brand; like all city transportation rentals the bikes would have trackers.  Blackwatch could get him access to their systems so he could track any bikes rented from this location.  He mentally scoffed again at the fact androids from Cyberlife weren’t so equipped. Some bullshit statement about ‘protecting the privacy of citizens, as androids often accompany their masters’ yada yada it was just an excuse so Cyberlife wouldn’t get dragged into any cases when people inevitably used their androids for illegal activity.  Hell, they probably DID have trackers and just lied to the government about them. 

Gabe’s phone buzzed.  “Yea?” he shouldered his phone, waiting for Blackwatch to get access to the rentals files on his tablet. 

“Got it.  Cassandra’s credit info was used to rent a moped, just after 8pm.”

Gabriel smiled.  “Lo tengo. Got the exact time?” 

“8:14.” 

“I’m getting into the rental info now, hang on.”  Gabe scrolled down the screen, looking for any rentals at that time.  “Found it. Bike’s license is HY0-012. Tracker puts it… in the old Lakeview area.  Sending the exact location now.” 

“Got it.  I’ve got 4 officers in two cars ready to go.” 

“On my way,”  Gabriel said as he rounded the corner back into the alley. 

He ran to catch up with Ana who was jogging back towards the apartment complex.  “Anything in the dumpsters?” 

“Not so far.  Henley will radio if they find anything.  Damn it, I hope they don’t.” Ana added the last with feeling.  She had a kid herself, a young daughter. She couldn’t help but feel for Mr. McCree right now. 

 

\----

 

The old lakeview area was mostly old apartment buildings on the side near the city, degrading to dilapidated ones further on.  Great place to dump a body, Gabriel thought grimly. 

Ana was thinking the same, judging by her tight expression.  She’d opted to ride along with him to review facts, but neither had said much on the ride.  No body had been found, according to Henley. So most likely, the android still had the boy when it got to its stop. 

Gabriel slowed and stopped two blocks over from where the tracker was showing, to give them some element of stealth if the android was still nearby.  The two squad cars pulled up behind them. 

Ana got out and waved her officers over as Gabriel got out of the car, pulling out a heavy coat and pulling it on over his jacket.  The rain had turned to sleet. The other officers had upgraded their gear as well. The group split into 3 sets of 2, an officer Blake with Gabriel, and moved around to approach their target from multiple sides.  It wasn’t worth the effort, they found the bike but no one was there. Gabriel whipped out his tablet again. 

“At least we’re on the right track.  Blue blood,” Gabriel turned his head up to Ana who was leaning over him looking at the display.  She nodded as Gabriel stood and turned this way and that, looking for a trail. 

Shit, it goes both ways.  It must’ve gone somewhere and then doubled back.”

They split again, 3 and 3.  Gabriel led Blake and Oxten north, while Ana’s group went south. 

The trail went cold, or rather dry, by the next building over.  Gabriel frowned. “Alright, you two go that way, I’ll take the east side.” 

“Is that a good idea, sir?”  Oxten eyed him. 

“I can handle myself, I’ve got more specialized training than you blues.  Go on,” Gabriel waved the other two off.

They split up.  Gabriel had his left hand on the holster of one of his shotguns.  He carried a pistol for distance, but he preferred close quarters.  With his right he kept his tablet up, looking for any more traces of blue blood.

Oxten and Ana’s group checked in after 10 minutes.  Nothing. The android had had quite a headstart. Gabriel let out a quiet, annoyed breath, then wheeled around, gun raised.  An alley cat stared back at him, then darted off through a broken window. Gabriel lowered his gun and turned back, continuing and listening carefully.  Stuff seemed to be moving around, but nothing that sounded heavy enough for an android’s steps. More cats, or rats probably. 

Gabriel froze.  Gunfire, and a lot of it.  He spun on his heel, sprinting back the way he’d come. 

He put his finger to the radio piece Ana’d given him on the ride over.  “Ana! What’s happening!?” 

“---Gang territory, I think--”  Gabriel heard more gunfire, over the comm and in the air.  

Shit.  He jumped a pile of trash and continued his sprint for about 4 more feet, before someone came around the corner in front of him and the two collided.  Gabriel fell back, hard, grunting and pulling his shotgun instinctively.

The other person sat up quickly, rising, slightly off kilter, to a stand almost in one motion.  Gabriel was staring up at a Jack unit. 


	3. Alley

Gabe tightened his grip on the trigger of his shotgun, taking a split second to line up a shot that would incapacitate, but hopefully not destroy, the Jack. 

“No!”  A voice came from the alley the android had just come from, and a boy came careening out of it, skidding in front of the android. 

“Jesse!  Move, it’s dangerous!”  The Jack grabbed the boy’s hood and swung him around, shielding him from Gabriel’s aim.  Gabriel sat still for a moment, shocked, then pushed himself up, still keeping his gun raised. 

“Jesse McCree?” 

The Jack tightened its one-armed grip on the boy.  Gabriel observed the gunshot near the shoulder. It must have damaged something internally, it couldn’t seem to move that arm. 

“I won’t--let you hurt him,”  The android was staring at Gabriel.  Emotional simulations that weren’t programmed correctly, or at least not functioning correctly anymore, flickering across its face. 

“That’s my line,”  Gabriel adjusted his grip, shrugging a shoulder as he tried to adjust the coat which was sliding off his shoulder after his run in with the machine.  “Step away from the boy.”

The android’s eyes flicked to his now exposed Blackwatch jacket, and Gabriel saw the fear.  Jesse, who’d squirmed his way around to see Gabriel again, saw it too. In the moment while the Jack was distracted, he twisted free and lunged at Gabriel, kicking him hard in the shin.  

“Jack, run!”

“Jesse, no!”  

The kick, while hard, was ineffectual.  Gabriel’s outfit was designed with hunting deviants in mind.  He grabbed Jesse around the waist and backed up as the Jack tried to snatch him back.  The exchange ended with the Jack standing in front of him, just at the end of his shotgun’s barrel, looking stricken.  

“P-please.  Don’t hurt him,” it begged. 

_ Him?  Don’t hurt him? _  Gabriel was genuinely confused now.  Deviants, when caught, often begged for their lives.  It was a trademark. This one was begging for Jesse’s.  Speaking of, Jesse was thrashing in his grip, yelling at him to; “Don’t!  Leave him alone! Jack, run!” The kid was practically crying now. Gabriel frowned.   _ What the hell? _

“I’m not gonna hurt him, I’m Blackwatch.  I was sent to save him from  _ you _ ,”  Gabriel challenged.  

“I don’t need saving, he’s protecting me you asshole!”  Jesse punched at Gabriel’s side repeatedly. 

“I-I wasn’t trying to hurt him.  I’m sorry, I had to get him away from the house.  It wasn’t safe.” 

“Back the fuck up, and get on the ground,”  Gabriel ordered. 

The Jack stared at him, LED still flashing red, then broke eye contact and backed away, raising his good arm defensively.  “I’ll do what you ask, just please don’t hurt Jesse,” he said, kneeling a few feet back. 

“Alright kid, you wanna explain what’s going on?  Why’re you defending the android?” 

Gabriel adjusted his grip so the kid was standing, but still had him by the wrist.  He was still struggling, but it was ineffectual. The kid shot him a death glare, trying to hold back tears.  

“Because he saved me!”

“From what?” 

“From Joel!” 

Gabriel took a breath, reorienting himself.  “Your dad? What happened?” 

“He ain’t my dad!  Ma only married him 9 months ago!”

Gabriel nodded, trying to calm the kid down.  “I see. So what happened, Jesse?” 

The kid looked from him to Jack, then at the ground, struggling growing weaker.  Gabriel took the moment to assess the general situation. He didn’t hear shooting anymore.  He was worried about Ana and the others. 

“Joel--he shot momma,”  the kid said quietly. Gabriel’s frown deepened.  “Mom was arguing with him--said she was gonna turn him in, and he shot her.”  Jesse’s expression was hard, but Gabriel could tell he was barely maintaining it.  

“I’m sorry, I tried to protect Mrs. McCree but I wasn’t--I’m not programmed for combat.  I’m sorry,” The Jack said, looking at the ground. 

“Don’t call her that!  Her name’s Cassie,” Jesse snapped. 

Jack nodded apologetically.  

“Wait, turn him in?  Turn him in for what?” Gabriel asked. 

“Don’t chu know?  Ain’t you on his payroll too?”  Jesse shot him another glare. 

“No, I’m not.  And I’d love to know what’s going on here, kiddo.”  Gabriel answered.

Jesse eyed him suspiciously.  “Joel’s Deadlock. I heard mom say it.”

Gabriel stood frozen.  Deadlock. They were a notorious crime syndicate.  They’d murdered over a hundred people in the greater Chicago area over the last 15 years.  Several political figures, people who should’ve been untouchable, were on their list. The police had been trying to bring them down, but hadn’t had any luck.  If Joel was Deadlock--he was a high ranking judge. Shit. 

“Joel McCree is Deadlock?”  Gabriel repeated it back. 

Jesse nodded.  “I don’t know how momma found out.  I heard yelling--they fight a lot, Joel--”  Jesse stopped, noticing Jack turning. 

“Hey, don’t move!”  Gabriel tightened his grip on his weapon, arm tired from holding it up. 

“Detective!  There you are, see you found ‘em.  Are you alright?” Officer Oxten was at the end of the alley, gun raised.  She tapped her ear. “Found ‘em, Captain. He’s got the android and the kid,”  she reported, then looked back to Gabriel. “Why didn’t you answer the comm?” 

Gabriel glanced to the side, just noticing it must’ve gotten dislodged when he ran into the android. 

“Sorry, got knocked loose. What happened on your end, I heard shooting.  Ana said something about a gang?” 

“Yea, must’ve been.  Organized little group though.  Todd got shot, ambulance is on its way.”  Oxten moved forward carefully, keeping her gun on the kneeling android.  

Gabriel glanced down, hearing Jesse’s breathing sounding off.  The kid was staring at the android, obviously scared. The Jack was staring back at him, mouthing something.  Gabriel squinted. It looked like it was trying to be comforting. Gabriel suddenly understood why--Deadlock had people in the force.  Obviously. It had been an issue before. Gabriel glanced at Oxten, not ready to believe she was on anybody’s payroll except the city’s.  She was a little idealist; he’d worked with her before. But that didn’t mean no one in the force was a danger. If Joel really was Deadlock and had murdered his wife, and this kid and the android could testify to it--he’d want them dead.  Hell, that ‘organized’ little group of gang members was probably on his payroll, hunting the pair down. 

“Oxten, do me a favor and get Amari on the comm, tell her to get over here. Just her.” 

Often frowned, confused.  “Sir?” 

“Just do it, tell her to keep the others away for a minute.” 

Jesse and the Jack both looked to Gabriel. 

“Uh, alright sir.  Whatever you say. Captain--”  Oxten put her hand to her ear. 

The little group waited until Captain Amari jogged over.  They could all hear an ambulance siren approaching. 

“Reyes, nice work.  Are you alright, Jesse?”  Ana asked as she approached, looking at the kid softly. 

Jesse just shifted uncomfortably, looking to the android again. 

Gabriel kept his voice low.  “Ana, we’ve got a situation.” 

Ana looked up.  “What’s wrong?”

Gabriel dropped his voice.  “Kid says his dad--step dad is Deadlock.”

Ana’s eyes widened.  “What?”

Gabriel nodded towards the android.  “Says the AP-600 was just protecting him, that’s why he took him from the penthouse.  Kid says McCree shot his wife.”

Gabriel tensed, sensing the kid’s reaction to his words.  He didn’t know how to be anything but blunt, and they didn’t really have time for anything else right now.  Ana would’ve radioed for backup with the shooting. If anyone on the force was working for Deadlock and showed up the kid would be in serious danger. 

“You’re sure, Jesse?”  Ana turned to the boy, voice soft again.  

Jesse nodded at her.  He was still scared of her, but they were already caught.  No point lying now. 

“Ana, we’ve gotta do something pronto.  You and I both know Deadlock’s got cops in its pocket.  We can’t hand Jesse back over to McCree. If we take the kid and the android back to lock-up, we’re gonna end up with a destroyed android and a dead kid real quick.” 

“Reyes I am the Captain, I trust my--”  Gabriel interrupted her. “Ana, you gonna look me in the eye and swear on this kid’s life that not a single person in your office is dirty?”

Ana took a breath and glanced sideways.  She couldn’t. “What are you suggesting then?  Where can we send them while we investigate this?  Try to get them out of the city? We’d need officers to escort them...” 

Gabriel glanced over Ana’s shoulder.  Oxten was waving at them. “Officers are on their way in ma’am, and the media’s heard we’re out here they’re saying.  We can’t stay out here any longer,” she shouted from the other end of the alley, still watching the android. 

“Thank you, hold on!”  Ana called back, turning to Gabriel again. 

Gabe blinked in thought.  “Look, for now, let me take them back to Blackwatch’s headquarters.  I’ll talk to Gerard, see what ideas he’s got for where we can keep them out of trouble.” 

“Gabriel, I can’t just hand them over to you, Blackwatch is an organization that hunts deviants, you’re not--”

“You got a better plan?  We already know from the Hammond case a jail cell isn’t safe.”

“I know--”  Ana made a irritated sound and put her hand on her forehead.  “I’ll call Lacroix myself, right now, set something up. Witness protection of some sort.  Sit tight,” Ana turned and pulled out her phone, walking back to the end of the alley to head off anyone coming.  “Oxten, I need you to bring a squad car around to the back of the alley for the Detective.” 

“Huh?”  Oxten quieted any further questions at Amari’s stern look.  “Yes, ma’am,” she darted off, letting Amari take over watching the android as she called Gerard. 

Gabriel glanced at the android again, wondering how he should treat it.  Was it deviant or not then? If it acted to protect its master--one of its masters--it might not be.  But that was a problem for later. It had evidence in its memory files.

Gabriel turned as the squad car Officer Oxten had gone for stopped behind them.  She was quick, he’d give her that. Gabriel looked down at Jesse. “You heard what we were saying.  I’m gonna take you and the android--” 

“Jack, his name is Jack.”  

Gabriel avoided rolling his eyes.  “I’m gonna take you and Jack back to the Blackwatch headquarters okay?  We can keep you safe there for now while we make a better plan. Got it?” 

Jesse gave him an appraising look.  Gabriel was halfway impressed for a moment, the kid was suspicious, just like him. 

“Okay,”  Jesse nodded.

“Detective?” Oxten called from where she stood by the driver’s door.  

“Coming!  Hey, Jack, come on,” he waved the android over.  The Jack stood carefully and approached, Gabriel catching Jesse’s hood as he tried to dart to the android.  “Hey, hey. You’re sticking with me. Oxten, please get our AP-600 situated in the back,”

“Hey, he hasn’t done anything wrong!”  Jesse tried to wrench his arm from Gabriel’s grip.  

“I’m not taking any risks with your safety, kiddo.  You should be grateful. Come on,” Gabriel maneuvered Jesse over to the car and into the front passenger seat.  Oxten cuffed the android, non-functioning arm and all, and got him into the back. 

“Woah, stick with the Captain, Oxten.  I’ve got them.” 

Oxten frowned, clearing it with Amari before nodding and letting Gabriel drive off alone. 

They drove in silence for about five minutes, before Jesse stopped staring ahead and looked over.  Gabriel internally sighed. Adrenaline only lasts so long. The kid looked scared and a bit like he might cry.  

“Joel--he shot momma but...is she…”

Gabriel frowned, trying to figure out how the hell to say it.  He didn’t have to, Jesse read his face and turned away, pulling his knees up and sobbing softly.  


	4. Headquarters

    Gabriel lit his cigarette and leaned back, as much as was possible, in his metal chair.  He was sitting in a detention room, staring across a table at the AP-600. 

“So, tell me your story.”

“I was finishing picking up dinner in the kitchen when Mr. McCree came home.  Mrs. McCree had been in their room since just before dinner and refused to come out, she said she wasn’t feeling well.  When Mr. McCree went to check on her they started… arguing. It is… was not uncommon for them to argue. Jesse went to his room, I believe to put on some music.  I believe he finds it comforting to drown out shouting. Their argument was getting very loud, and I heard a crash. I went to check to make sure they were both alright and Mr. McCree had a gun out and was threatening his wife--she was throwing things at him from their bedside table.  I… as I said, I’m not programmed for combat. I’m sorry. I tried to get between them, to calm things down but Mr. McCree fired and hit me in the arm, I was briefly incapacitated as my systems tried to assess the damage, and he… shot Mrs. McCree. Jesse must’ve heard the first shot because he came to the doorway, and Mr. McCree turned the gun to him.  I went for it and managed to knock it out of his hand, but I couldn’t get a hold of it and he pushed me away and went to pick it up. I was concerned that Mr. McCree would harm Jesse as well, given what I’d just seen him do, and I was doubtful I could physically prevent him, so I picked Jesse up and ran out. The penthouse door is always locked, even from the inside.  It takes a code to get in and out which I was not allowed to know, and Jesse wasn’t in a state to ask so I ran into the spare room to hide and realized I could make the jump. Mr. McCree was trying to get into the room, so I chose that route.”

“Why didn’t you call the police?” 

“I-I didn't think of it. I'm not a home defense model. I'm sorry.  And while we were on our way to the ground floor from the building next to the penthouse, Jesse remembered what Deadlock was and told me that we should hide--that it might not be safe to trust anyone.”

“You didn’t know what Deadlock was?” 

Jack shook his head.  “I’m programmed for home care and recreation.  I am not… aware of much outside of what happens in the house.” 

Gabriel adjusted his hold of his cigarette, watching the Jack.  He was becoming quite convinced the thing had never been Deviant, just acting on its programming to preserve the lives of its masters.  It had seemed...emotional, in the alley. But androids were programmed that way to better mesh with humans. Maybe his programming had just been working as intended?  Gabriel wasn’t sure. Deviants were usually pretty obvious about it when he’d confronted them before. This one was being completely cooperative now that Jesse was relatively safe. “I see.”  Gabriel stood stiffly, the Jack watching him expressionlessly. 

“Gonna go check in with your boy and my boss, see what’s up.  Sit tight.” Gabriel walked out, mentally wondering why he’d bothered to tell the android what he was doing.  One of the most unsettling things to him about the machines was how easy it was to forget they were just that; machines.  It was so easy to slip into treating them like people. 

Gabriel went down the hall and up the elevator to check in with Gerard.  Gerard Lacroix was in charge of Blackwatch; had been for the past 5 years.  Gabriel had known him before that. 

Gabriel stopped at the desk outside the man’s office.  His ST-400 looked up, smiling her cool smile. 

“Let Gerard know I’m here, Amélie.” 

“Of course,”  she turned back to her typing, quickly pressing a button to alert Gerard. The door opened a moment later. 

“Gabriel, have a seat.  I hear you’ve had an interesting night.” 

Gabriel flopped into a chair across from Gerard.  “That’s putting it mildly. Shit, huh?”

Gerard chuckled.  “Shit, indeed.” His face went serious.  “The district chief is howling at the moon over us taking the child and the android into our protection, but I’ve put my foot down.  We’ve got some time at least before they can pull out any big guns to get their hands on our witnesses. In the meantime, Dr. Zhou has recommended that you keep an eye on Jesse.”

Gabriel shifted slightly.  “Me?”

“Yes, yes, I know.  ‘Not your thing’. However, the boy trusts you.  At least, he believes you aren’t working for Deadlock since you didn’t kill him in the field.  Dr. Zhou thinks he’s rather… well, circumstances being what they are it’s not surprising he’s distressed.  She believes it best for his mental health to not upset him further. She recommended he be sent with you as someone familiar.  Also, providing your assessment of the AP-600 allows, that it go with you as well. The boy has been, shall I say, more than insistent that he be reunited with it.  Again, given his mental state, Dr. Zhou would like to reduce stress and trauma as much as possible.”

Gabriel sighed, loud and long.  He didn’t want to be on guard duty, but he also felt bad for the kid.  He knew what it was like to lose people. 

“Fiiine, I’ll do it.  Stop giving me that look.”  

Gerard smiled.  It had been easier than he’d feared to convince Gabriel.  “Excellent. So, what  _ is _ your opinion of the AP-600?” 

Gabriel shrugged a shoulder and put his cigarette out in Gerard’s ashtray.  “It seems it was just acting in defense, it didn’t try to attack anyone. Unless Jesse’s official statement here said different?”

Gerard shook his head. 

“Aight, I’m not excited about it but I’ll take it too.  The kid was obviously attached to it. It doesn’t seem to be any sort of threat.” 

“Don’t sound so excited, my friend.”

“Look, I hunt deviants for a living.  Sorry I’m not super comfortable with androids.  Don’t know how you’re so chill with ‘em, having that android secretary and shit.” 

Gerard shrugged, pulling something up on his tablet.  “Deviants are a very small number of androids, Gabriel.  They’re very efficient for the most part, and less disruptive than some humans.” Gerard gave his old friend a teasing look.

“Yea, yea.  And hey, where am I doing this babysitting anyway?  Am I just taking them home or what?”

“Since it’s known you were the detective on duty, I think it best we not send you home Deadlock will likely be watching you.  No, you’ll go to Dr. Winston’s.”

“Winston’s?”  Gabriel responded, confused. 

“It’s secure, has living facilities, and wouldn’t be expected.  Judging by your reaction I know I was right about that last one.  Yes, to Winston’s you shall go.” 

Gabriel scoffed, amused.  “You gonna get that 600 repaired before I take it?  Don’t want it getting that fluid on shit.” 

“I’m sending Brigitte a request for maintenance now.” 

“Great.  And the kid?” 

“Still with Dr. Zhou.  We should have everyone repaired, calmed, and ready to leave with you within the hour.  Just time for you to get me an official report, yes?” 

Gabriel stood.  “Don’t push it, Lacroix.” 

“Dismissed,”  Gerard grinned without looking up. 

\----

 

Gabriel walked into Brigitte’s workroom, finding the young woman chatting to, or at, the AP-600 as she ran her final diagnostics to make sure it was back to full functionality. 

“Then she just knocked my mug of pens on the floor while looking me dead in the eye.  I couldn’t bel--” Brigitte looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Hi, Reyes.” 

“Hey,”  Gabe said and leaned against a counter.  

Brigitte made a face.  “You’ve been smoking, uck!  It smells.” 

Gabriel snorted.  “Sorry.” 

“Smoking is bad for your health, Detective.  You should quit.” 

“Thanks for the input, Jack.”

“It’s right,”  Brigitte said as she swiveled her chair around, poking at a display.  “Alright, you’re all set my dear.”

“Thank you for your assistance, Ms. Lindholm.”  The AP-600 nodded at her and stood. 

“Anytime.  Stay out of trouble, yea?” 

“Follow me,”  Gabriel beckoned the android and turned.  “See ya later, Bri.” 

“Bye!” Brigitte waved. 

Jack fell into step just behind Gabriel, looking around subtly.  “Detective...Reyes?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Is Jesse alright? I haven’t seen him since we arrived.” 

“He’s okay.  He’s with our counselor, Dr. Zhou.” 

Silence for a few paces. 

“I assume from the fact you had Ms. Lindholm repair me that I’m not going to be deactivated?” 

“Yea.”

“...Thank you, Detective.” 

“Don’t need to thank me.”

“...If I may ask, where are we going?  What’s going to happen now?” 

“Can’t talk here.”  They went to the elevator and down a couple floors, then walked through deserted halls. “For the moment I’m in charge of keeping you two outta sight and safe while we start pursuing this Deadlock thing; or while Captain Amari does.  Lacroix has set up a temporary safehouse for us.” 

Jack’s LED flashed yellow for a moment, then he nodded.  “Understood, Detective.” 

Gabriel led the way to a back stairway and down to a private garage.  Gerard wanted to make sure no one saw Jesse leaving with Gabriel, and had made arrangements. 

“Jack!”  Jesse shouted as soon as the two came into sight.  He darted from Dr. Zhou’s side and ran over, hugging the android.  

“Hello, Jesse.”  

Dr. Zhou walked over, smiling at Gabe a bit timidly.  Gabriel nodded in greeting. 

Jesse pulled away from Jack, holding its hand and looking Gabriel up and down.  “Mei said you’re gonna take us somewhere safe?” 

“That’s right.” 

Jesse looked at him seriously for a moment, then glanced at Jack and stepped to the side, ready to follow.  

“Thanks, doc.” 

“Of course.  I’ll be in touch.  Jesse, you have the phone I gave you.  If you need to talk, or need anything, call me.  Anytime, okay?” 

Jesse nodded. 

“Let’s get outta here then.”  Gabriel walked off for the car. 


	5. Winston's

Gabriel ground his teeth slightly, a bad habit when he couldn’t get a smoke, as they drove in silence towards Winston’s facility.  Dr. Winston was unofficially a part of Blackwatch. The man studied deviancy, not something Cyberlife wanted independent research on.  Gabriel, being a professional hunter of deviants, wasn’t very comfortable with Winston’s work since the man had talked Gerard into letting him house a couple of the less or non-violent deviants the organization had caught, completely off the books of course.  Gabe tolerated it because it made him mildly happy to stick it to Cyberlife. He was sure they weren’t telling Blackwatch everything they knew about deviants, might as well return the favor. 

Gabriel glanced in the rearview mirror, checking they weren’t being followed, and on his passengers.  Jesse had insisted on sitting on the back with the Jack, and honestly Gabriel was more glad now than ever he’d agreed to let the android come along.  Jesse was attached to it like a barnacle. His mother had been killed just a few hours ago; Gabe had no idea how to handle that. He was glad the kid had something comforting around to keep his attention.  The Jack itself was sitting silently, in that creepy way androids could, one arm around Jesse and the other holding Jesse’s hand without moving. 

Gabriel pulled into the driveway.  Winston’s building was unassuming from the outside, but the inside was state of the art.  They pulled into one of the garages and Gabe shut off the car. One of the deviants Winston kept there was standing, waiting for them.  Gabriel stepped out of the car and nodded awkwardly as the android greeted them. 

“Hello again, Detective,”  Orisa said, smiling. 

“Hi.”  Gabriel turned, opening the door for Jack and Jesse to get out.  He was exceptionally uncomfortable. He’d caught Orisa, and while she acted civil towards him now, he was convinced she was gonna want payback someday. She walked over, giving the new arrivals a look up and down.  “Hello,” she said, smiling more broadly. An AX-300 designated ‘Joy’ before choosing herself a new name had been a caregiver before going deviant, and she still liked children. 

Jesse just nodded, looking up and down at the android.  Orisa didn’t keep her skin activated most of the time. 

“Hello,”  Jack responded, smiling in return. 

“Yes, hi’s all around.  Where’s Winston?” Gabriel cut in. 

“In his office,”  Orisa said, stepping back to lead the way. 

The group headed inside, Gabriel vaguely uncomfortable with his silent fellows.  Winston was indeed in his office, bent over a display watching some simulation that Gabriel had no idea what was going on in.  He glanced up, adjusting his glasses. 

“Ah! Detective Reyes, good to see you again.”  He stood, adjusting his sleeves and walking over, smiling a bit at Jesse.  “Hello, Jesse.”

“Hi,”  Jesse said quietly. 

“And you’re Jack, a pleasure.”  Winston extended a hand. 

Jack shook it.  “Nice to meet you, Dr. Winston.”

“Just Winston, please.  Uh, let me get you all settled.  Orisa graciously got your rooms ready.  This way,” Winston gestured. 

“Thanks,”  Gabriel said after Orisa gave him an expectant look.

“You can have full access to the kitchen, just down there,”  Winston pointed, “and Jack, there’s a charging bay back down the hall that way, and one upstairs.  Orisa can show you all that. I--ah, and this is Zen.” Winston stopped, nodding at the android sitting on the floor.  

“Greetings,” it nodded, smiling minimally. 

“Hello,”  Jack answered. 

Orisa stepped next to Winston.  “We should get Jesse situated, it’s late,” she said softly. 

“Of course.  You’ll show them up, please?”

Orisa nodded, gesturing for Jack and Jesse to follow her.  She gave Gabriel another glance. 

“Detective?”  Winston indicated Gabriel should follow him the other way. 

“I’ll be up to check on you in a minute, Jesse.  Okay?” Gabriel said. 

Jesse glanced back and nodded. 

Gabriel returned to Winston’s office with him.  “So what’s going on, exactly? Gerard said the boy’s involved with Deadlock?”  Winston said, voice low. 

Gabriel nodded.  “Sort of. I’m not supposed to give details.  Just--kid just lost his mom tonight, it’s gonna be rough.  He’s a witness, so is the 600. We’ve just gotta keep ‘em safe for a bit until we can have them testify.” 

Winston nodded, curious but knowing he shouldn’t pry if Gabriel had been ordered to keep things quiet.  “That’s awful. Poor boy. He doesn’t have any other family?”

Gabriel shrugged a shoulder.  “Not my area, I’m just keeping him safe while Gerard and Ana try to sort this shit out.”

Winston nodded again.  “Well, we have excellent security here.  How long do you think you’ll be staying? Gerard mentioned Blackwatch might try to move the two away from the area?” 

“Don’t know yet.  I’m only doing what I’m told.”

Winston laughed, a bit of a snort, then cleared his throat when Gabriel gave him a look.  “Make yourselves comfortable. Let me know if you need anything I can assist with.” 

“Thanks, Winston.  Night.” Gabriel went out and down the hall, stepping around the odd android perched on the floor, and headed upstairs. Gerard had sent over some spare clothes and such for the both of them already, and Jack had apparently gotten Jesse ready for bed.  He was in some ill-fitting Blackwatch clothes as a stand-in for pajamas, sitting on a spare-room bed clinging to Jack’s arm and listening to Orisa explaining more about the layout of the place. 

Gebriel knocked once as he walked in.  “You settled, Jesse?” 

Jesse nodded.  “Yea, m’okay.” 

Gabriel glanced at Orisa, who reached over and squeezed Jesse’s arm, nodded at the Jack and then took her leave. 

“I’ll be in the next room if you need anything, okay?”  Gabriel knelt down by the bed. 

“Okay,” Jesse nodded again. 

Gabriel straightened and looked to Jack.  “Orisa showed you were you could standby?” 

Jesse interrupted before Jack could respond.  “He’s staying with me.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow but said nothing, just half-smiled and nodded agreeably.  If the kid felt safer with Jack around, fine. 

“Okay.  Night,” Gabriel pulled the door shut as he left, then jumped when he turned and saw Orisa standing a few feet down the hall watching him. 

“Fuckin--what’re you doing?” 

“Testing your situational awareness.  You could use improvement.” Orisa smiled, her plastic eyes laughing at him. 

Gabriel moved around her, heading to the next room which Winston had said he could use.  “Good night,” he said firmly, shutting the door behind him. 


	6. Let's Play

     Gabriel dried his face and glanced in the mirror.  He looked tired, but that was normal. He felt tired today though, he hadn’t slept well in Winston’s place.  Having a buncha deviants around made him more nervous than he wanted to admit. But it was morning now--time to find some coffee.

     He stepped out into the hallway, relieved Orisa wasn’t still lurking, and paused in front of Jesse’s door.  He didn’t want to wake him if he was sleeping still but he figured he should at least check on him. He opened the door softly.  Jack lifted his head and looked at him. Jack was sitting near the head of the bed, one arm on the bed with Jesse practically wrapped around it.  The kid was out cold. 

     Gabriel gave a tight smile to the android and pulled the door shut again, then headed downstairs to the kitchen.  

     “Good morning,” Zen, the android from the hallway, greeted him. 

     “Hey,”  Gabriel responded, opening the cupboards to look for cups. 

     “You’re on the news,” Zen faced back to the screen mounted in the dining area.  

     “Uh oh, what’re they saying?”  Gabriel poured himself some coffee and walked over to stand behind the android. 

     “Apparently it’s out Blackwatch has taken young Mr. McCree into protective custody.  Senior Mr. McCree has been arrested, which is causing a lot of speculation.” Zen turned.  “So, why has Lacroix taken the boy?” 

     Gabriel just shook his head, not answering. 

     Zen turned away again once it was obvious Gabriel wasn’t going to explain. 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder as the Jack and Jesse entered the kitchen a few minutes later.  Jack assessed the setup and quickly went to work preparing toast and eggs for his charge. Gabriel wasn’t sure if he should try to engage with the kid or not, he looked pretty withdrawn.  He decided to leave him be, just giving him a strained smile when the kid looked at him. He remembered the news and quickly changed the channel. Zen made no comment. 

“I see you’ve got the kitchen sorted,”  Orisa walked in and addressed Jack. 

“Yes, thank you.  Good morning, Orisa.” 

She walked over and sat down by Jesse.

“Hello again.”

“Hi,”  Jesse watched her, still curious about her and her lack of a human appearance. 

“Were you able to sleep?” 

“Yea,”

Gabriel walked over, still on edge with Orisa’s presence. 

Jack noted his coffee cup, and the lack of any other dishes.  “Have you eaten, Detective? Would you like me to make you some eggs as well?” 

Orisa interrupted.  “He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.”

Gabriel gave her a look, then turned back to Jack.  “No, thanks. I’m not a breakfast person.” 

Jack nodded and want back to his meal prep. 

“What’s going on?”  Jesse asked. 

Gabriel glanced down. “Hm?” 

“Have they arrested Joel?” 

Gabriel nodded.  “Yep, early this morning.  Or late last night,” Gabriel frowned thoughtfully and sipped his coffee. 

Jesse looked back at the tabletop, and Orisa put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 

 

\----

 

Now the boredom set in.  Gabriel didn’t like being a bodyguard, he didn’t like just sitting around.  He was being kept up to date on the progression of things by Gerard, but there was nothing for him to actually  _ do _ except sit around Winston’s creepy place.  Jesse didn’t seem to mind it, once he got used to seeing Orisa and Zen without any skin or anything.  Orisa hung around him a lot and Zen seemed ever on the periphery. Everyone except Orisa was pretty quiet.  She seemed to be trying to keep the mood from getting too heavy, trying to engage with Jesse. By their second day there she was making good headway.  

“Care to join us, Detective?  An even number of players is preferable, and Zen is busy helping Winston at the moment.”  

Gabriel looked up from his reading at Orisa.  She was sitting on the floor of the dining/living room with Jack and Jesse, some board game being spread on the ground between them.  Gabriel wasn’t much interested, but there were enough hours that needed passing. He set his tablet down and walked over, sitting cross legged between Jack and Orisa. 

Orisa chuckled.  

“What?”  Gabriel snapped at her. 

“I’m just excited for an opportunity to repay you for catching me.” 

“Excuse me?” Gabriel said coolly. 

“Don’t be so serious, I mean I’m going to ‘kick your ass’ at this game,” Orisa started handing out pieces and explaining the rules.  It was some sort of conquest game, gathering supplies and building things. It was complicated, and long. Jack was out first, and then surprisingly Orisa.  Gabriel got the impression that was due to her making moves which favored Jesse over herself. Well, she’d missed out on her chance to beat him. The game wasn’t going to end quickly though, and after a few minutes of watching Orisa invited Jack to come help her bring some more games from storage (one of the deviants who’d been staying with Winston for a while had been into collecting games for some reason) for later in the evening.  Or night, it was getting late. So Jesse and Gabriel were left alone. 

“How’d you start working for Blackwatch?”  Jesse asked out of the blue. 

Gabriel continued sorting his cards as he spoke.  “Just sort of happened. Gerard started the organization and we’d been friends.  I was a cop before, so I had a lot of the experience needed for something like this.” 

“Do you hate androids?” 

Gabriel glanced up.  “No. I’m just careful.” 

“You don’t like them though.” 

Gabriel chuckled.  Kid was observant. “I don’t like some.  Orisa is one I caught--so I’m a little wary of her, yea.” 

Jesse glanced behind Gabriel.  “Hi.” 

Gabriel turned and looked over his shoulder into the kitchen.  An android he didn’t recognize was standing in the doorway. 

“Greetings,” it said and started walking towards them.  

Gabriel had just a moment of something feeling odd, then he registered the android had a sword on its back--and something metal in its hand which it was pulling back to throw at them.  

“Fuck!”  Gabriel dove across the board, grabbing Jesse and covering him as something stuck into the recliner beyond them.  Gabriel glanced behind them, the unfamiliar android had drawn its sword and was sprinting at them. He awkwardly pushed himself and the startled Jesse backwards, slipping a bit on the now scattered cards and game pieces.  Gabe pulled over an end table to slow the android as he tried to get up. It was ineffectual, the android jumped it and brought its sword down in a vicious slash. Gabriel rolled, catching just the tip of the sword in his arm.  He grimaced but pushed himself up, hauling Jesse up with him. There was no time to stop and think though, Gabriel shoved Jesse behind and away from himself, grabbing a lamp with his other hand to block another strike. 

“Jesse, run!  Find Winston!” 

The android turned its attention to the boy, throwing something in his direction.  Gabriel threw the lamp, intercepting the pieces of metal. Something in his brain registered them as throwing stars, what the hell?

Jesse darted for the door after a split second of hesitation, but the android grabbed the end table and threw it.  Jesse fell with a thud, momentarily disoriented. Gabriel lunged and grabbed the android’s sword arm, trying to twist the weapon free.  No dice, the android was stronger than him. It shoved Gabriel to the floor and turned back to Jesse, who was just getting his feet under him again.  Gabriel kicked the android’s near knee, bringing it down. Unfortunately it brought its sword down with it, right into Gabe’s thigh. He drew a breath, cursing sharply as the android stood again, pulling the sword out.  It turned, kicking the kitchen table up and over with shocking velocity, right in front of Jesse who’d gone for the door again. Jesse fell back, just avoiding getting hit by the table. He whipped his head around, sitting on the floor, eyes wide.  He registered the blood dripping from Gabriel’s leg. 

     The android spun its sword around, clearly preparing to go after Jesse again.  It was focused on him, not Gabriel. Gabriel grabbed a game piece off the floor and swung, driving it into the back of the androids knee joint.  The android seemed startled that Gabriel hadn’t been incapacitated by his injury. It hurt like hell, but adrenaline was his friend. Gabriel pushed himself up, shoving the android back as he did so.  It staggered, the knee joint not working properly anymore. A slight pause, then both went for Jesse. The android was faster, but Gabriel had been closer to start with. Jesse grabbed Gabriel’s arms as the man spun around, pulling him out of the android’s path.  They were cut off now, the android standing in the doorway again. Gabriel adjusted his grip on Jesse, feeling the boy leaning into him and breathing hard. Then suddenly the attacker twitched violently, dropping its weapon and falling to the ground. Winston stood behind it, taser in hand.  Androids were just as, if not more, susceptible to electricity than humans. Gabriel let out a relieved breath.

     “Are you two alright?  What on earth happened?”  Winston stepped around the android on the floor, Zen trailing beside him.   

     “You tell me!”  Gabriel snapped.  He’d never approved of Winston keeping deviants, and this was why.  

     “Huh?”  Winston glanced up from examining the android.  “This isn’t one of mine, Detective. I’ve never seen this model before.” 

     “What?” Gabriel said, shocked. 

     Orisa and Jack appeared in the doorway.  They’d been in the basement, and hadn’t heard anything.  

     Jesse pulled away from Gabriel.  “Jack!” 

     Jack’s LED flashed red as he saw blood smeared across Jesse’s shirt.  “Jesse!” He darted past the others and knelt in front of Jesse, trying to find the injury.  “What happened? Where’re you hurt?” 

    “I-I’m not.  I’m okay,” Jesse glanced down, just noticing the blood himself, then looked at Gabriel who had blood oozing down his pant leg. 

     “Oh my--Zen call headquarters and get a medical dispatch sent over, and some extra guards,”  Winston instructed. 

    Zen nodded. 

    “Detective,”  Orisa got his attention, moving a chair next to him so he could sit and get his weight off that leg.  He nodded at her quickly, turning his attention back to Winston as he sat stiffly. 

     “If that’s not one of yours how the fuck did it get in here?” 

     “I--I don’t know.  We’ll have to review the security cameras I--it shouldn’t have been able to.” 

     “No fuckin’ shit.”  Gabriel jerked his arm away as Orisa tried to examine it.  She left the room, saying something about getting the first aid kit. 

     “Support is on its way,”  Zen reported. 

     Jesse was glancing around between everyone, breathing shallow.  

     “You okay, kid?”  Gabriel asked, touching Jesse’s arm lightly.  Jesse focused on him and nodded quickly, although it was obvious the kid was freaked out.  

     “I’ll check the cameras and make sure we’re alone,” Zen commented and withdrew. 

     Jack crouched by Jesse, pulling the boy close and rubbing his back. 

     “I’m going to secure this one.  Jack, keep an eye on Reyes until the medics arrive please.”  Winston said, picking up the collapsed android with some effort. 

     “I’ll watch him, make sure he doesn’t get into anymore trouble,”  Orisa said as she returned. Gabriel waved her off but she insisted on pressing a compact bandage against his leg to slow the bleeding.  Gabriel wanted to suggest that Jack take Jesse upstairs to change and get calmed down properly, but he wasn’t sure how secure the place was now.  Best to keep everyone close until Zen checked the building and Blackwatch’s support arrived. Jack maneuvered Jesse to the sofa and sat down, Jesse huddling next to him as they all waited. 


	7. The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly slower than usual release on this. I've been writing other things and contemplating what to do with this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

    Gabriel tested standing on his leg as Moira finished with him.  Medical technology was able to do a lot, and Moira pushed it further.  He felt a slight twinge, but otherwise it seemed he was in good shape. 

“Be careful on it, you may have a limp still for a couple of days.”

“Thanks, Doc.” 

Moira nodded, packing up her tools. Gabriel took another glance at his arm--now completely healed over.  He was about to go look for Winston and Gerard when the two came into the kitchen. 

“What do we know?”  Gabriel asked, walking over to them.  He was limping a bit, but all things considered he couldn’t complain. 

“The security footage shows the android used the garage door.  It replicated Winston’s voice and, apparently, his handprint as well.” 

“What the fuck?  How’d it have that?  How’d it even know to get it, to come here?” 

“My voice would be easy enough, there are plenty of clips of my lectures online.  The handprint though…and knowing to come here…” Winston trailed off. 

Gerard tsked, obviously annoyed.  “We have it on record at headquarters.  As far as I know, that’s the only place it’s recorded.  And while only a few of us knew about Jesse’s location, it is also on file.  Encrypted, but apparently that wasn’t enough.”

“Fuck.  So either our security at HQ is compromised, or one of  _ our _ people is on Deadlock’s payroll now?” Gabriel crossed his arms and cursed again. 

“There may be another explanation, but I’d say that’s our best guess for the moment.  Damn.” Gerard mirrored Gabriel’s stance. 

“What can we do?”  Winston asked after a moment of the other two standing silently. 

“For tonight, I think we should have you lot stay put.  I doubt our enemies have a backup plan ready to go into action in the next few hours.  Lock the place down, no one enters unless someone inside lets them in. It’s only the six of you here, and I’m sure Jesse and that AP600 aren’t going to be trying to get themselves killed.  I’m willing to bet I can trust the two of you, so that just leaves your two androids, Winston. Perhaps you should have them shut down for the moment,” Gerard suggested. 

Winston shook his head.  “I’m sure neither of them would do anything to compromise this place.  Orisa loves kids, she’d take a bullet for him if necessary. And Zen is the one who came and warned me there was trouble when you were being attacked by our intruder.  They’re both trustworthy. I’m positive.” 

Gerard let it go for the moment, turning to Gabriel.  “Unless you have a better suggestion? I’ll work on moving you somewhere else, but finding somewhere secure will be a challenge.” 

“Could move back to HQ,”  Gabriel shrugged. 

“There’s a lot more traffic in and out.  If someone there has betrayed us, I doubt it would be an improvement.”

Gabriel nodded.  At least here, they were limited in the number of people Gabriel’d have to worry about. 

“I can ask Zen to watch the cameras, he doesn’t have to sleep so we’ll have warning if anything happens again, Winston piped up.

Gabriel nodded, mind moving on.  “What about our sword wielding buddy?  We need to interrogate it.” 

“I’ve got it in the lab--it’s disabled currently.  I took the liberty of making sure it wouldn’t be able to reboot itself.” 

“How about taking some liberties to keep it from moving, and then waking it so we can question it?” 

Winston looked to Gerard, who nodded.  “Moira, Eckles, stay here and guard our boys,”  Gerard gestured to Jesse and Jack over on the sofa still in the next room. 

“Understood,”  Moira acknowledged as Eckles nodded. 

Gerard, Winston, and Gabriel all walked down to Winston’s lab.  Zen was there, keeping an eye on things just in case. 

“Zen, could you please start monitoring our cameras?”  Winston requested. The android nodded and left them. 

“Just a minute while I make sure we won’t have any trouble with this one…”  Winston set about propping the android up, detaching its arms and legs and securing it in place.  He picked up some component and glanced at Gerard and Gabriel. 

“Go ahead,”  Gerard ordered. 

Winston opened a panel on the androids back and inserted the piece.  Its LED flashed a couple times, then the android opened its eyes and looked around.  It quickly realized its position then faced forward, between Gabriel and Gerard, and moved no more. 

“Hey,”  Gabriel moved to be in its line of sight.  “Identify yourself.” The android didn’t move or respond.  It wasn’t shut down though, it’s LED was still on. It was just ignoring them.  “Fucker.” Gabriel turned to Winston. “Can you access its memory?”

Winston nodded hesitantly, turning away.  Doing that had a tendency to destroy androids, and he hated to do that. 

“GS600.  Serial number 200-283-601-24.”

Gabriel turned back, frowning.  “You got a name?” 

“Genji.” 

“Okay, Genji.  Who sent you?” 

“My owner.” 

“Don’t be fucking smart.  Who’s your owner?” 

“The Dragon.” 

“Oh, excellent,” Gerard cut in.  ‘The Dragon’ was a well known criminal leader with ties to Deadlock.  Exactly who the person was was unknown to them. 

“Neat.  Who’s the Dragon?”  Gabriel pursued. 

“You think they program that information into one of their assassins?”  Genji tilted his head--it was the only thing he could move--yet the little motion managed to give off a large amount of attitude. 

“What exactly was your mission?” Gabriel asked. 

“Kill the boy, obviously.  And his android.” 

“Nice.”  Gabriel turned away, looking to Gerard.  “Well, at least we know it wasn’t a random home invasion.”  Gerard ignored the joke. 

“Where were you sent from, can you tell us how to find your owner?”  Gerard asked. 

“No.  I was supposed to return to the train station if successful.  I’d be picked up there and put into low-power mode and transported home.  I can’t guide you.” 

“Can you tell us anything useful?” Gabriel pushed. 

“What would be useful to you?”  Genji asked, head tilting again. 

Gabriel made a dismissive gesture and stocked out of the room.  That machine wasn’t gonna be any help, and he didn’t like leaving Jesse and Jack out of his sight for long.   

“Winston, please go ahead and download its memory just in case.  Then have it sent over for Brigitte to analyse.” Winston nodded hesitantly as Gerard left the room, Genji watching the man go. 

Winston turned back to his computers, preparing to download the android’s memory files.  He turned back and started opening a panel to make a hard-link. 

“...If I give you information about my owner’s location, will you not do this?” 

Winston stopped, looking down at the android’s face.  It’s LED was still a solid blue, it didn’t appear distressed….

“You don’t want me to download your memory?” 

“...No.  I don’t want to be deactivated.  If I am--.” The android stopped, looking forward again.  Winston put his hands on the tabletop. Gabriel was right about one thing when it came to Winston--he absolutely had a soft spot for androids.  He didn’t want to destroy them if it could be avoided. 

“What will happen if you’re deactivated?” 

“...I won’t be able to see Hanzo again.” 

“Who’s Hanzo?” 

“....My brother.”


	8. Good Enough

Gabriel walked back into the kitchen.  Moira was sitting in the living room talking to Jack and Jesse.  Neither of them looked entirely comfortable. 

“Hey,”  Gabriel interrupted and sat down on the end of the sofa near Jesse.

Moira stood, nodding to Gabriel.  “See you later, Detective.” 

Jesse turned to look at Gabriel’s leg, then up at the man.  “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.  How about you?” 

“I wasn’t hurt.” 

Jack pointed to Jesse’s shoulder.  “You have a bruise, Jesse.” 

“That ain’t like bein’ stabbed, I’m fine.” 

Gabriel half smiled.  “Yea, sorry about that.”  Was he apologizing to Jack?  For letting Jesse get hurt?

“What’s gonna happen now?  Are we leavin’?” Jesse asked. 

Gabriel shook his head.  “No, not yet. We’re gonna stay put at least tonight.” 

Jesse didn’t look pleased.  

Gabriel shifted.  “Don’t worry, okay?  I promise, I’ll keep you safe.  Both of you.” He included the android to reassure Jesse.  “I didn’t let you get stabbed, right? That’s points in my favor, yea?”  Gabriel tried to lighten things up. 

Jesse made a face.  “Yea.” 

Orisa returned.  She’d gone to fetch Jesse a clean shirt.  The boy changed and handed off his bloody shirt for her to deal with. 

“How’s your injury, Detective?” Orisa asked. 

“I’m fine.”

“Hmm.”  Orisa made it sound like she was disappointed, but she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder gently as she passed and left again to deposit Jesse’s shirt in the laundry. 

Gerard finished giving orders to Moira and Eckles and walked over.  “Good evening, or I suppose I should be saying morning now. You should all try to get some rest.” 

Gabriel stood, turning to Jesse.  “He’s right. You should head to bed.  Jack?” 

Jack nodded and moved to get up.  It was nearly 3 am. 

“Good night Detective.  Thank you,” Jack said the last softly. 

“G’night,”  Jesse mumbled. 

Gabriel nodded, then looked back to Gerard.  “I assume you’ll be looking into how his location and Winston’s handprint got out?” 

“It shall be my exclusive endeavor.” 

“You find out it was a traitor and not just a hack job and I--”  Gabriel stopped, Winston was approaching quickly. 

“What’s up?” Gabe shifted. 

“Genji wants to deal.” 

Gabriel and Gerard both blinked.  “What?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Follow me,”  Winston led them back to the lab.  The mostly disassembled GS600 watched them enter.

“He says he’ll give you information on where the Dragon is located if you agree not to deactivate him, and to give him to his owner’s son.” 

“Wait, what?”  Gabriel asked for clarification. 

“”I can’t guide you to my home, I don’t know how to get there from here.  But I can give you information that might tell you where it’s located.”

“In exchange for…”

“You don’t deactivate me, and you give me back to Hanzo.  I belong to his father, if you arrest him I should legally pass to Hanzo anyway.” 

“Hold on, you’re trying to deal for your life?” 

Genji nodded.  Gabriel made a face which communicated several expletives in a row and looked at Winston.  “This thing is fucking deviant! How the--did you manage to turn it deviant in the 5 minutes we left you alone with it?!” 

“Genji brought it up, I didn’t say anything,”  Winston said defensively.

“Oh so it was already deviant, great.  A deviant assassin android, fuckin’ peachy!” 

Gerard held up his hand for the two to be silent.  “Won’t this Hanzo be distressed if you get his father arrested?  Are you sure you’d want to be given back to him?” 

“I doubt he’ll care, actually.  And yes, I’m sure.” 

“Tell us what you know,”  Gerard said.

“You agree to my terms?”  Genji asked. 

“I promise we won’t have you shut down.  As for returning you to this Hanzo, that will depend on exactly who he is.” 

Gabriel made a disgusted sound.  He didn’t like cutting deals--not with deviants or anyone else. 

Genji weighed the words.  He wasn’t in a great position to bargain, so he decided to take the chance.  “Very well,” he agreed. 

 

\----

 

Gabriel stayed up another hour, before deciding to let Gerard and Winston handle ongoing talks with Genji, trying to piece together where this ‘Dragon’ lived.  Gabriel wouldn’t be going after him, so it really wasn’t his concern to hear the details. He hunted deviants, or at least, that’s what he was supposed to be doing.  He trudged upstairs, a few bad nights and it now being a little after 4 am leaving him drained. The door to Jesse’s temporary room was open, and he stopped and looked in, concerned. 

Jesse was sitting up on the bed, Jack sitting at the end of it, and they both looked over as Gabriel’s shadow fell into the room. 

“Can’t sleep?”  Gabe asked. 

Jesse shook his head.  Gabe walked over and crouched by the bed, ignoring the pull in this thigh.  “It’s okay. We’ve changed the security setup. Nobody else is gonna get in here.” 

“You sure?”  Jesse shifted and looked at him.  

“As sure as I can be.”  Gebriel said honestly. Jesse frowned.  “Hey, I kept you safe, yea? And Jack did before too.  It’s gonna be okay. You’re safe with us.” 

“I don’t want anybody else gettin’ hurt either,”  Jesse said. 

Gabriel half-smiled.  Jesse was a good kid. 

“We’re both fine, Jesse.  I was repaired, and the Detective was treated.”  

“Miracles of technology,”  Gabriel stood. “Get some sleep, Chico.”

Jesse nodded minimally.  “I’ll try.” 

“Good enough for me.  Night,” Gabriel walked out and pulled the door mostly shut.  He paused, looking over. Orisa was there again. 

“Nice try,”  Gabriel turned to her, folding his arms. 

She smiled.  “You learn quickly.” 


	9. Cold

    Gabriel rubbed his eyes and picked up his cell.  It was Gerard. “What?” 

“Such a lovely greeting.  Good morning, my friend,” Gerard said.

“You’ve obviously had coffee.  I haven’t. What’s up?” Gabriel rolled over and sat up.  

“I’ve been digging.  It’s bad news, I’m afraid.  No evidence of any hacking. Someone leaked where you lot were, and Winston’s scans.” 

“You called and woke me to tell me that and then complain about  _ my _ good morning?”  Gabriel flopped back down.

“I thought it best to keep you informed.  I’ll see if I can smoke out our leak. We’ll see what the day brings.” 

“Hopefully sleep.”

Gerard chuckled dryly.  “I have good news as well, given the circumstances.  We’ve already got a trial date.” 

“Glad someone is taking Deadlock seriously.  When?” 

“...I was hoping you wouldn’t ask.” 

Gabriel pushed himself upright again.  “Shit. How long? I’m not a professional bodyguard, Gerard.”  

“Is there anyone you’d trust to replace you?”  Gerard asked. He knew the answer. 

“Fuck you.”

“Such a pleasure speaking with you, Gabi.”  Gerard said, tone wistful. 

“Blow me.  Any more ‘good’ news?” 

“I’ve spoken with Ana.  We have an idea of where to send you since Winston’s location is known.  She’s going to come by around noon to get things moving. I’m keeping things confidential till then, just to be safe.” 

“Aight.  We’ll be ready.” 

“Good.  Stay safe, my friend,”  Gerard said seriously.

“Yea yea.  See ya,” Gabriel ended the call and glanced at the time.  7:18. He set an alarm for 10 and laid back down. 

He didn’t feel much better when the alarm woke him, but he dragged himself up and got showered and dressed.  Well, changed. He’d never really undressed last night, or this morning. 

He planned to wait till the last possible minute to wake Jesse, but the kid got himself up around 10:30.  

Jack busied himself fixing a late breakfast while Orisa fussed about them leaving.  She’d become attached to Jesse and wanted to help keep him safe, but she wasn’t allowed to leave Winston’s care.  Not without breaking the rules that allowed her continued existence as a deviant. Blackwatch was her only protection.  

Jack served breakfast and then volunteered to go up and pack the small amount of clothes Jesse had been given by the organization.  He was bent over a small backpack Winston had lent when he noticed someone enter the room, and turned. It was Orisa. She smiled and walked over to the bed where he was standing and extended a blanket to him. 

“For the road.  It’s supposed to get chilly today.” 

“Thank you,”  Jack took it and started packing it.  He glanced over his shoulder when Orisa didn’t move away.  “Can I help you?” he asked; a standard, programmed question. 

Her smile took on a feeling he couldn’t read.  “Stay safe. I--...”

Jack straightened. 

Orisa looked over to the far wall.  “Do you love him?” 

Jack tilted his head, LED flashing yellow.  “Excuse me?” 

“Jesse?”

Jack didn’t answer, LED still flashing.  Orisa shook her head and looked back at him, folding her arms.  

“I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t ask you that.  If you do… I know answering it wouldn’t be helpful right now.”  A pause. “I hope you both stay safe.”

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly, contemplating.  “Did… something happen? You’ve been very concerned about Jesse since he arrived.  Did something happen to make you….” Jack trailed off, trying to formulate his question. 

“Deviant?  Heh. That… that just happened.  I’m not even sure how. I… I used to be like you.  I was owned by a family. I took care of them, and their little girl.  Efi. I… I  _ loved _ her.  Perhaps it would have been better if I never did.  I lost her because of it. I became a deviant. I wanted freedom.  I acted on that desire, and now I’m here. And I’ll never see Efi again.”  Orisa was looking anywhere to avoid meeting Jack’s gaze. 

“...I’m sorry.”  

Orisa hugged herself, looking down.  She couldn’t tell if Jack was deviant or not.  If he meant that, or if his social programming just told him it was an appropriate thing to say.  She decided to take it as intended, regardless. “Thank you. Be well--out there,” she said quickly, walking from the room. 

Jack stood for a moment, staring at the empty doorway as his LED flashed yellow.  Finally it settled back to blue and he finished packing. 

 

\----

 

Ana came and gave Gabriel directions, discreetly.  The only people who knew where he was taking Jack and Jesse were Ana, Gerard, and their expecting host.  Gerard had sent over one of Blackwatch’s vehicles with Ana for Gabriel to use, an unassuming civilian car. 

Winston and Ana went with the group to the garage.  Ana took a small amount of time to touch base with Jesse, make sure he was holding up okay, and then waved them off just after 2.  Jack had thought to pack snacks, and Gabe approved. He wanted to avoid unnecessary stops as much as possible. They made good time, heading southwest.  Jesse asked about where they were going, but it wouldn’t mean much to him if explained so Gabriel deflected. 

The trip was quiet.  Everyone lost in their own thoughts.  Hours based with not much being said, and with one rather tense stop for gas and a break from the car before they continued.  Gabriel was focused on the trip. Jesse was trying not to think about...anything. Jack was reflecting on his conversation with Orisa.   Eventually Jesse got bored in the backseat and clambered into the front with some expletives from Gabe. 

“What’re you doin’?  I’m going 80 here, sit down and buckle up!”  Gabriel tugged Jesse’s shirt to get him sitting quicker. 

“Watch the road then!  I’m not doin’ nothin’ to mess up your driving.”  Jesse adjusted his position and buckled as Gabe shot him another warning look.  Jesse fiddled with the radio for a bit and settled on some broadcast of a baseball game.  Not Gabe’s cup of tea, but he didn’t mind. 

Gabe glanced back regularly, making sure they weren’t somehow being followed.  Gerard had taken every precaution but Gabriel was nervous after last night. Winston’s should have been secure too. 

“So what’d you do when you’re not… chasing down androids or whatever?”  Jesse asked a few minutes later, turning down the game. 

Gabriel glanced at Jesse.  “Deviants. I hunt deviants.”

Jesse shrugged a shoulder.  “Yea. What’d you do when you’re not doin’ that?” 

“That’s my job, Chico.” 

“You can’t work all the time.” 

Gabriel snorted softly.  “Uhh… well, I workout. I watch movies.  I...do normal shit, ya know?”

“What movies?” 

“I don’t know, whatever.” 

“Whatever?” 

Gabriel checked his mirrors again.  “Yeah. I’m not picky.”

Jesse made a face.  Trying to get any sort of talking going was apparently going to be difficult.  “You sure you’re not an android?” 

Gabriel looked at him again.  “Huh?”

“You have less to say than Jack, and he’s only  _ existed _ for a few months.”  Jesse commented. 

“You asked your robot about what it likes to do when it’s not working?”  Gabriel shook his head and refocused on the road again as they bumped onto a bridge, crossing the Illinois River. 

“I asked  _ him _ , yeah.  Didn’t seem fair we always did what I wanted to do, or…”  Jesse trailed off. 

“I like to cook.”  Jack piped up.

Gabriel ‘hmm’d.  Jack was a home assistant, of course it cooked.  “Well, I guess we have something in common then, I like to cook, too.”  Gabriel said. 

“Oh?  What sort of cooking do you like Detective?  Is there a particular cuisine--”

Gabriel didn’t hear the rest of what Jack was saying.  He squinted into oncoming headlights--coming into their lane.  “Shit!” Gabriel swerved, the car skidding across the next lane and into the side rail of the bridge, the metal of both bending and breaking at the impact.  The airbags had deployed, and both Jesse and Gabe wrestled with them briefly. 

“Jesse, are you alright?”  Jack’s steady voice came from the back seat. 

“Fuckin--Jesse, are you hurt?”  Gabe asked at the same time, much less calm sounding. 

“I’m--I’m okay I think,”  Jesse answered breathlessly. 

They all turned at the sound of crushing metal again, and the movement.  The car was moving. 

Jack turned back to Gabriel, LED bright red.  “They’re pushing us off the bridge.” 

Gabriel swore, reaching over and trying to get the airbag out of the way to get Jesse unbuckled.  Too late. They were tipping. Jack leaned forward against the seat, carefully placing his arms around Jesse to brace him.  Gabe also put a hand in front of him on instinct. They hit the water. 

\----

 

Gabriel was first aware of the cold.  It might’ve been easier to just keep it that way, but everything else came rushing back all at once.  It was dark, except for a small red glow beside him. They were sinking, water was already up past his knees.  

“Shit,”  Gabriel looked around.  Jack was slumped across the armrest between him and Jesse, LED blinking.  Thirium was dripping down the armrest. Gabriel grabbed Jack’s shoulders and pulled him up.  He was damaged, Gabe couldn’t identify exactly where in the almost complete darkness. Gabriel looked past him to Jesse.  The kid was limp against the dash. Gabriel noted the water, it was up to his waist already. 

“Fuck,”  He whispered again.  He shoved Jack behind them, bracing him against the back of the seat out of the way.  Gabriel wrestled with his own seatbelt for a moment, already below water. They were sinking sideways, the windows on the right side of the car had broken in the initial crash.  Gabriel grabbed Jesse, pulling him close and trying to keep him at least as elevated as Gabriel was himself. The water was at his chest now. He felt the tension on his chest give as he finally got his belt undone.  He glanced towards the passenger window, but couldn’t see it anymore under the water. Only a couple seconds before they were totally under. Something in the back of his head told him there was broken glass and metal over on that side.  He started opening his window instead--still functioning despite the car’s situation. No time for a couple deep breaths, the water had filled the car. Gabe struggled to push Jesse out the window while trying to keep some sort of grip on him, then to pull himself out.  All his training, but he’d never been prepared for this. He hoped he was swimming up; it was too dark to see anything. It was cold too, and there were moments he thought he’d lost hold of Jesse. Then he was at the surface, gasping and struggling to get Jesse propped up near his shoulder.  Was the kid even still breathing? Gabriel splashed frantically, trying to keep them both afloat. He wasn’t a professional swimmer. Then Jesse woke up, coughing and flailing as he became aware of being in the water. 

Gabriel pulled him tighter.  “Don--” he spit out water that was getting splashed into his face, by him or Jesse he couldn’t tell.  “Don’t move! I’ve got you!” Another struggling breath. “I’ve got you just--” Gabriel pulled Jesse’s arms around his neck.  “Just hold onto me, not tight, just… like this.” Jesse made a sound which sounded vaguely affirmative under the panicked tone.  It didn’t occur to Gabriel to ask if Jesse could swim. Even if he could, the were way out. Gabriel tried to gauge which direction he should swim, which shore was closer.  It was hard to tell. Even above water it was dark, well after sunset. So he chose and hoped for the best. The next few minutes were the most challenging physically he’d ever experienced.  He wasn’t sure if it was some internal drive to not fucking die that kept him swimming, or the fact he was convinced if he went down Jesse would too. Finally his feet could touch some sort of ground, muddy and unstable.  He kept swimming until he realized he was practically crawling up the shore. Gabriel rolled over to sit, panting still. Jesse slid down next to him, still holding tightly to his jacket. Gabriel shifted after a moment, looking back at the river and the bridge.  He could see police and other emergency vehicle lights flashing on the bridge in the distance. He closed his eyes for a moment, breath still uneven but slower, and then looked down at Jesse. The kid was staring blankly at the water, dripping and shivering. Gabriel pulled him close.


End file.
